


A special potion

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, P l z, Y o u know you wanna read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: Ignoct, mpreg and a certain someone getting morning sickness and aches~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have not read any fanfics or seen fanart on mpreg for Ignoct.. so I decided to write a fanfic because why not? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

One might believe that it's impossible for a male to be pregnant. Well, for the most part that would be correct, but there is a potion that does have some... questionable side effects after taken.

Noctis Lucis Caelum turned out to be one of the people who have taken it and after a very steamy night with a certain advisor, he wasn't feeling too well.

"Ugh, Igniiiiiss.." Noctis moaned as he rolled over onto his side, feeling as if he's about to throw up.

"Yes Noctis?" 

"C'mere.. freezing.. think I'm gonna die.." 

"You are not going to die. When pregnant, you're going to experience chills, nausea, and.. many other symptoms. You are going to have a rough time during these next nine months." Noctis whined, reaching out to Ignis and gestured him to lay down with him, "please..?"

Ignis let out a sigh, the prince was way too cute for his own good, he could never resist him when he's like this, "oh, alright.." he slid his shoes off before crawling underneath the covers and plopping down behind Noctis, soon wrapping an arm around his waist.

Noctis turned to face his lover and snuggled into his chest, "Iggy.. you're warm."

"Likewise," the advisor planted a kiss on his forehead and rubbed his back to help soothe the aching of the other. 

"This is all your fault.. I'm in a lot of pain thanks to you." 

"I apologize, I had no idea you had taken that strange potion, if I knew, I would not have gone through with that.."

"It.. felt really good though.." Noctis wrapped his leg around one of Ignis' and grinded up against him as payback for impregnanting him. 

"Noct, don't."

"But-" 

"I am sure you don't want your body to be in further pain, now do you?"

"I.. I wouldn't mind if you were the cause of it." 

"Well of course-" Ignis gently pushed him onto his back and kissed him, muffling the moan the prince let out. Noctis wrapped his arms around Ignis' neck and his legs around his waist, trying to buck up against him. The advisor lifted his lovers shirt and slowly kissed downward. "You are so beautiful, Noct.." He pressed a kiss to his stomach before laying his head on it to feel the baby if it was awake. Instead of feeling kicks, he heard.. strange noises, he glanced up at Noctis' face and he looked as if he was about to throw up but was trying hard not to. 

"Noct!" Ignis got off of the bed and carefully pulled his lover off, leading him to the bathroom quickly. After getting there, the raven hurled up his breakfast into the toilet as his hair was held back by Ignis. 

"I think we should put that off to a later date, preferably after the birth takes place."

"Ugh," Noctis wiped his mouth with a nearby towel then leaned against Ignis, "too long.."

"You will thank me later, let's get you to bed now, clearly you're feeling unwell." 

"Am not.." the advisor lifted up his prince and husband-to-be in the position of bride-style, carrying him back to their bed, "hey Iggy?"

"Yes?" He laid him down onto the bed and covered him with the blanket, not pulling away because of Noctis' grip on his shirt.

"Sleep with me?"

Ignis let his lips form a small smile as he gently ran his fingers through His lover's hair, "of course.. my love."


End file.
